


12 Drummers Drumming

by Percygranger



Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dom Peter, Dom/sub, Lectures, M/M, Mention of El, No Smut, One (1) mention of cock, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, sub neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Peter spanks Neal.(Originally written in 2014)
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/156215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	12 Drummers Drumming

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably from the first 20 fanfics I ever wrote, and was not originally intended as part of the Kinkmas series. The fic(s) I wrote for this prompt used original characters, which I'm not currently comfortable posting. However, I felt this was postable and fit the prompt. Enjoy!

“Neal George Caffrey, get in here.” Peter’s too calm voice sent a shiver up Neal’s spine. 

Neal hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, stomach clenching in anticipation. 

“Neal, now.”

Neal breathed out, teeth bared slightly, eyes darting to look for exits even as his feet carried him up the stairs. Time seemed to slow as he approached the slightly ajar bedroom door. Pushing it open, Neal walked inside, carpet soft on the soles of his feet. Peter stood between the dresser and the bed, face inscrutable in a way that meant very bad things for Neal. Swallowing as quietly as possible, Neal brought himself up to stand in front of Peter, squaring his shoulders and looking him in the eye. “Yes, Peter?” 

“Did you give El this?” Peter opened one of the top drawers of the dresser, revealing a small black roll of fabric. Peter unrolled it with a snap, showing off the tools inside. Lock picks.

Neal’s face felt hot, but he controlled his hands, which desperately wanted to clench, and remained relaxed and confident on the outside. “Yes.”

Peter’s eyes widened a bit at the confession, but his expression quickly returned to a sharply assessing neutral. “Why?”

“Elizabeth asked. I thought it might be a helpful skill to have.” Neal kept his voice steady, open, honest. He could feel his heart beating inside his chest.

Peter’s expression turned scornful. “El asked, right. Because she’s such a risk-taker.”

“She married you, didn’t she?” Neal lashed out, unwisely, he knew, but it was already bad, why not get a bit of his own back?

Peter went still, dropping the lock picks back into the drawer, and then stepped towards Neal, movement full of intent. 

Neal nearly flinched, but contained it just in time. He wanted this, he reminded himself. He’d asked for this. Why was it this hard? 

Peter continued forward, taking hold of Neal’s arm, pulling him toward the bed. “If you can’t take this seriously, I’ll just have to teach you how.” He stopped them right beside the bed, and turned to face Neal again. “Take your pants down and lean over my lap.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, bent knees far enough out to hold Neal. 

Neal shuddered a bit, breaths shaky, and almost couldn’t say, “Yes, Peter.” As he worked fumbling hands on his belt. It took far too long, but eventually, the buckle was undone, then the button and the zipper, and Neal stepped out of neatly creased pants crumpled to the floor.

He walked the one step necessary to come even with Peter’s lap, calculating the most graceful way to bend over the cloth-covered thighs. There wasn’t one, really. Neal used Peter’s far leg to support himself as he crouched, moving his palms to the floor as he moved forward, positioning his bottom (and traitorously hard cock) over Peter’s lap. He jumped slightly as Peter’s hand came to rest on his thigh. 

“Shh…” Peter’s voice was soothing as his hand p/ressed down slowly. Neal relaxed slightly, still feeling a little shaky, a little (a lot) afraid, putting himself in such a vulnerable position. 

“Are you ready?” 

Neal was tempted to call the whole thing off. It could be a one-off, a failure, but they had come this far. He could do this, right? 

“Neal?” Peter’s voice held a note of concern.

Before he could think about it further, Neal answered, “Yes, sorry.”

Peter put a steadying hand on his back. “What’s your safeword?”

“Orange.” 

“You know I won’t be mad if you use it, right?”

“I know.” 

“But, unless you safeword, I am going to spank you, and make you apologize. You understand me?”

Neal shivered at the confidence in that tone. “Yes, Peter.”

“Good, we’ll start slow.” Peter’s tone hardened again. “You know better than to teach others to break the law, Neal. I won’t allow it in my house. You’re going to be spanked until you’re ready to apologize, and then you will. To me and to Elizabeth.” Peter brought a hard hand down, smacking Neal’s butt with painful force. Neal yelped, jumping a bit, prompting Peter to bring his other hand to rest on the small of Neal’s back. “Stay still and take your punishment, and it’ll go quicker.”

The hand came down over and over again. Neal couldn’t hold back his noises as the pain built and built, cresting to an almost unbearable height. It would be too much soon. He couldn’t take it. Peter was doing it too hard. He shifted, moving a hand to protect his backside. 

Peter hesitated briefly, then grasped Neal’s wrist, moving it over his shoulders and pushing it back towards the floor. “None of that. You know that means I just make this longer. Be good, Neal.”

“But it hurts,” Neal whined, attempting to move his arm back, but prevented by Peter’s strong clasp. 

“It’s supposed to. Take it like a man, Neal, or those boxers are coming off.” 

Neal stilled, grimacing. 

Peter humphed a small laugh. “Thought so, now stay still.” His heavy hand came down again, just as hard as before. Neal jumped yet again, but did his best to stay passive. 

The pain crested high, heat and pain building up to a harsh level, before leveling off, becoming something more tolerable. Neal made sure not to show it, yelping louder to cover the sudden bearability of the discomfort. Peter just kept going, though, bringing the pain to another crest, even higher and harder to bear, before it plateaued, Neal panted in relief.

Peter paused, gliding a hand over hot flesh covered with thin fabric. “Ready to apologize?”

“Yes. Peter, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to break the rules.” Neal had just enough control to inject his voice with absolute sincerity, letting it break slightly at the end.

“I don’t believe you.” Peter’s hand came down again, harder than before.

“Oh! But Peter, I am! I promise. Please, no more. I learned my lesson, I did!” Neal squirmed, trying to escape the new blows, the new stinging pain, the uncomfortable warmth.

Peter’s hand held him securely to his leg, though. “Better, but I’m still not convinced. What are you sorry for?”

“Giving Elizabeth lock picks!”

“Why are you sorry for it?”

“Getting caught. Ow! And it’s wrong. I broke the rules, and I knew better. I do!”

“Damn right. I taught you better than that.” Peter kept the spanking up through this. If it wasn’t hurting so much, Neal would appreciate Peter’s multitasking.

“Yes, you did, and I’m so sorry, Peter. I promise I won’t do it again.” Neal felt his voice break unexpectedly, and was slightly surprised at the tears that suddenly started to flow. “I’m sorry. Please, Peter.”

Peter’s blows slowed and stopped as Neal started to cry in earnest, and started rubbing the sensitive, burning skin he’d just punished. “That’s right, Neal, let it out.”

“I d-didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to be bad. I’m sorry.” Neal forced out. His head felt full, pointing toward the ground, his nose was stuffy. Peter pulled him up, seating him painfully on his lap, cradling him in tender arms. 

“There you go. It’s alright now.” 

The slightly awkward gentleness only made Neal cry harder, and he pushed into Peter’s chest and neck like a child. Peter continued to pat him and voice platitudes until Neal’s hiccupping breaths calmed down and Neal stopped aggressively looking for comfort, relaxing a bit in Peter’s embrace.

“Better?”

Neal had to take several broken breaths before he was able to answer. “Yes, thank you, Peter.”

“You’re welcome. Need anything?”

“Water, please?”

“I can do that. Just stay here and I’ll be back with a glass.”

“Okay.” Neal snuggled into the bed, reveling in the softness that spared his poor burning behind, calming further. Peter returned quickly, bearing the promised glass, as well as a wet cloth, and a small white pill bottle. 

“Here you go. Take these, too.” He proffered two pills.

“I thought the point of punishment was to make me hurt.”

“No, the point is to make you regret your actions. You’ve demonstrated regret, so we’re good.”

“Can I have a cold shower, then?” 

“…no.” 

“Aw.”

“What can I say, I like the look.” 

Neal looked at Peter pleadingly, and Peter added, “Apologize to El, and I’ll reconsider.”

Neal’s tone came out sulky, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. “Yes, Peter.”

“That’s my boy.”


End file.
